The curse of the Phoenix
by 4th-Doctor-Sherlock-Holmes-Fan
Summary: The final battle has started and Severus Snape knows he s going to die tonight but something are willing to stop him from dying. One-shot and AU. Written for the One-shot Challenge in the Facebook group Lovers of The Potion's Master


Heyy everybody

This is a story i wrote for the One-shot Challenge in the Facebook group Lovers of The Potion's Master :)

This has not beeen beta tested so I apologize for any mistake in the story as english is my second language.

hope you enjoy it :D

* * *

Severus Snape was sitting in the headmaster's office and looked around the room. The paintings of former headmasters were abandoned. The only other living soul in the room was Fawkes.

Severus knew that the final battle was starting as the dark mark burned on his left arm but he ignored it. He knew that he wouldn´t live to see the next dawn. It didn´t frighten him because he knew that no one would care if he died because of all the mistakes he made in his life and because of the way he had treated all who wanted to be an acquaintance or a friend. Giving the prophecy to the Dark Lord was the biggest mistakes of them all. He could live with Lily marrying Potter but not with Lily dead.

Now as he stood here in the headmaster's office he felt out of place. He knew he didn´t belong there. He wasn´t a brave, noble and a man with a good heart. No, he was the direct opposite of that. He was a coward, Ignoble and had a heart of stone. He just stood there and looked into space and hoped that the final battle would be over and he didn´t have to play his part in it.

Severus turned his head looked at Fawkes and walked over to the phoenix. He just stood there in front of it for what he felt, was a long time. He looked the phoenix in the eye and it was like he was mesmerized by its gaze. He raised a hand to the bird´s head and stroked it. It was soft and as he stroke it was like it soothed his soul.

"I´m going to die tonight Fawkes" Severus said "I will not be coming back after I leave this room." He didn´t know what made him talk to the phoenix but it was like he needed to say it out loud. "But I don't care because no one will miss me not, even you"

He hissed in pain and grabbed his arm. It was time. Severus looked at Fawkes one more time before he left for the Great hall.

As he walked between the students of Hogwarts, asking if they knew where Harry Potter was, he looked around at the teachers, his colleagues, he could see how much they despised him. He didn't like it. As he was lost in his mind he heard the voice of Harry Potter. He saw how all of the students parted like the red sea. As Potter drew his wand he knew he never could harm the boy with Lily's green eyes andhe could certainly never hurt Lily´s child.

Severus drew his wand slowly and pointed it at Potter and as he was about to stun Potter, Minerva McGonagall pushed him out of the way and pointed her wand at Severus. He faltered a bit but threw a harmless curse at her. They threw curses at each other for quite some time. As he was just about to cast a curse his arm burned hotter than it ever did and Severus knew it was time.

He fled from the battle and ran out of the castle to go to the Dark Lord. He made sure he wasn´t followed as he ran out in the open. As Severus was running towards the forbidden forest, he saw something out of the corner of his eye that shone red. It stood out in the blackness of the night. The light made him stop up and look at it. Severus could see that the light came closer and closer to where he stood and as it came closer to him it shone brighter on the night sky. He had to cover his eyes as the light stopped right in front of him. The light became less bright and as he took his hand away from his eyes, he saw Fawkes flying in front of him. Then suddenly the phoenix erupted in flames in front of him and as the flames settled down he saw this beautiful woman standing, instead of a phoenix, in front of him. She wore a dress as red as the phoenixes colour. Her eyes were orange as the flames when it burns and her hair was the colour of the ashes of which the phoenix rises from.

Severus just looked at the woman that had risen from the flames, with a surprised look on his face.

"Who… Who are you" He asked the woman

"I´m Fawkes, Severus" Fawkes said with an smile

"If you are Fawkes then explain what happened"

"It was a curse that was put on me a long time ago. I was forced to live as and phoenix till somebody with a good and noble heart sacrificed himself for the greater good. I waited a long time for someone to do that. You broke the spell Severus" Fawkes explained

"You expect me to believe that story? Because if you are suggesting that I'm that person I think you are wrong. I´m none of that you are saying I am. I betrayed everybody, I´m a greasy git, I´m evil and I will never be brave."

"But you are" Fawkes said. "You are brave and you are the reason why the spell broke."

"I don't care." Severus said "Would you kindly step away so I can fulfill what I came out here to do in the first place." He pushed her out his way as he started to walk away. As he walked a few meters he stopped, turned around and looked back at Fawkes and opened his mouth like he was going to say something to her but he turned around again and started walking towards the forbidden forest.

He arrived at the place the Dark Lord was.

"My lord, you wanted me" Severus asked as he bowed for the Dark Lord

"Arise Severus" Severus did what he was asked to do. "I have here Dumbledore's wand, the elder wand, but it won´t work for me Severus."

"But you have done very powerful magic with it"

"No I haven´t. I have performed my usual magic none of is extraordinary powerful" Voldemort hissed. "But I know how I can chance that"

"How, My lord"

"By killing the one, who killed Dumbledore, which is you, Severus." Just as he said that he threw a curse at Severus which hit his throat and cut it open.

Severus stood there for a minute before falling to his knees and then his side. He made a gurgling noise as his throat filled with blood. As he tried to grab his wand, he could hear Voldemort laugh and disappear.

As he lay there to die the place became filled with a bright red light as Fawkes came to save Severus.

She ran over to Severus and fell to her knees. She took his hand in hers and said to him.

"You are not going to die Severus. You are not going to die." She started to cry tears which landed on Severus´s throat. The tears healed the gaping wound slowly. Soon the wound was healed and Fawkes looked at Severus´s face for signs that she was not too late. As Severus´s eyes fluttered open Fawkes smile grew.

"Why did you save me" Severus asked angry.

"Because you deserve to get a second chance in your life because of what you have done to set straight the mistakes you made, to live your life a long way from wars and Hogwarts."

"What do you get from this?"

"I hoped that you would help me out now that I´m not a phoenix any longer" she said.

"Why do you think that I would help you?"

"Because I know what kind of man that lives under the man who pretends to be an evil, greasy git all of the time and because the two of us could make a future together, start a new life or do whatever we want. Nobody will know as they will all think you dead. You don't owe them anything anymore. If you want that then take my hand and I will take you to any place you like. We can see the world together. If you want that then take my hand" Fawkes stuck her hand out to Severus.

Severus looked with big eyes at Fawkes as she talked. He knew she were right. There was nothing here to hold him back. He was free from the claws of Voldemort and Dumbledore. He could do what HE wanted with his life for the first time ever.

He looked at Fawkes´ hand for a long time before he raised a hand and took it.

Then there was a pop and then the two of them had disappeared out in the world.

* * *

If you rewiew the story I will be so happy :D


End file.
